Candlelight Conversations
by Emily92
Summary: Michael and Holly attempt to go out on a date. Thunderstorms intervene.


**Author's Notes:** Prompt from WonderfallsOnDaisies: date night.

**Disclaimer: **They're not mine, the usual Emily disclaimer.

* * *

**Candlelight Conversations**

Michael and Holly had slowly begun to become part of each others lives again. It was casual, though. Tentative and nothing serious, yet. Holly had broken up with AJ and had needed to call Michael about work related business, and one thing had led to another until they were dating again.

The seven hours hadn't changed, however. They were still there, and the couple was reminded of that fact every day. Still, they managed to keep in touch. They were always texting. And they skyped a lot. Some days, though, they got lucky and saw one another in person. Such was the case on a particularly dark and stormy night one October evening when Michael arrived on Holly's front porch.

"Hey," she grinned, "You made it."

"Not even terrible, scary weather can keep me from you, milady."

She laughed, "Come in."

He sat down on her couch.

"Let me grab my coat, and then we can go to that restaurant we talked about earlier," Holly said.

"Awesome-blossom," Michael replied. It was hardly his first time at Holly's, but every time he was there he found himself surveying the contents of her living room. Among other things, she had CDs in the corner and a picture of her niece on one of the bookshelves.

Holly entered the living room once again, and suddenly, a clap of thunder sounded.

"Geez," she remarked, looking through the window.

"Yeesh. Sure am glad it wasn't like this while I was driving up."

"Me too."

There was more thunder, this time accompanied by lightening. The house went dark.

"I guess that's it for the power," Holly observed.

"Yeah. Maybe we should skip going out and just stay here."

"Ok," she agreed, "It's probably not the best idea to be driving in that storm. I'll go grab some candles so we're not totally in the dark."

"I'll help."

"Alright," she said, leading him into the kitchen. She opened a drawer and handed him several items.

All of a sudden, a particularly loud bout of thunder banged in the sky, causing them both to gasp.

They laughed nervously.

"Thunderstorms always freaked the heck out of me as a kid," Michael said.

"Me too. I'd always want to hide under my bed till they were over."

"Yeah," Michael said as they re-entered the living room, "Anyway, I've got an idea. Let's play desert island."

"Desert island?"

"Yeah. It's a cool game, Jim taught me. You're stuck on an abandoned desert island and you have to choose five things to take with you."

Holly grinned, "Alright."

"Let's start with DVDs. You first."

"Ok…_Little Miss Sunshine, Forrest Gump, Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind_…what about boxed sets?"

"Boxed sets?"

"Do they count as one DVD?"

Michael shrugged, "Sure."

"Then I want season 34 of _SNL _and Season 1 of _In Treatment_."

"_In Treatment_?"

"It's about a therapist and the clients he sees."

"Sorta like what you do in HR."

She smiled, "Yep. Anyway, your turn."

He thought for a moment, "Season 1 of _Entourage_, _Yes Man, Dazed and Confused, A Night at the Opera,_ and _Fundlebundle_."

"That's the show you were on, right?" She sounded excited.

"Yeppers. I was a star."

Holly laughed.

"Hey, did I ever tell you about the fire? That's when Jim taught us desert island."

"No, what happened?"

"Well, we were all doing out regular stuff one day and suddenly Dwight started screaming about a fire. And then the alarm went off, and at this point everyone was pretty freaked out. But I led them outside and let them know that it was gonna be alright. Anyway, it turns out Ryan had started it all."

"Ryan? Your friend who used to be at corporate?"

"Yep. He left something in the toaster. But no worries, there wasn't much lasting damage."

"Oh. Well, that's good."

"Yeah."

"Let's try something else. You up for twenty questions?"

Holly grinned, "Bring it on."

Michael smiled, "Alright. Well, I've thought of something. All on you now."

"Is is a person?"

"No."

"Animal?"

"No."

"Could I hold it in my hand?"

"No. Much bigger than that."

Holly looked thoughtful, "A building?"

"Nope."

"A landmark? Like a statue?"

"Cold, cold, cold."

"Is it man made?"

Michael thought, and then said, "It's always been around, but people have done stuff with it. It's…it's man edited."

"Gosh, Mike."

"You give up?"

"Maybe…yes. My curiosity is getting the better of me."

Michael paused dramatically, "It is…"

Holly giggled, "Michael, c'mon!"

"Love."

"Love?"

"Yeah. You know, like the concept of it."

"Nice."

"Yeah, I'm pretty much a champion at this game."

"We are the champions…you are the champion," Holly sang.

Michael laughed, "Yep. That's me."

Holly yawned.

"You tired?"

"Just a little."

Michael scooted down on the couch, "Here, lie down."

She did, resting her head on his lap.

She yawned again, "Wake me up if I'm out for more than ten minutes, ok?"

"Ok."

* * *

The thunder clapped again, and Holly awoke with a start.

"Mike?"

"Hey."

She stretched, "How long was I asleep for?"

Michael looked at the clock guiltily, "An hour…ish."

"I told you to wake me up. I didn't want to sleep our date night away."

"You were too cute to wake up, Hollypop. Besides, it's been so long since I've just watch you sleep."

Suddenly, she grinned suggestively, "We could change that."

"Yeah?"

"We could busy ourselves tonight, and tomorrow morning you'd wake up to my sleeping face."

Michael smiled, "I am not arguing with that idea. Any of it."

"C'mon," she laughed, stood up, took his hand and pulled him in the direction of her bedroom.


End file.
